Roller shades having a flexible shade fabric supported by an elongated roller tube are well known. The roller tube is rotatably supported to provide for winding and unwinding of the shade fabric. It is known to weight the lower end of the shade fabric to limit wrinkling of the shade fabric and to facilitate smooth operation of the roller shade as the shade fabric is wound and unwound.
It is also known to secure an elongated rod to a roller shade fabric to weight the shade fabric. The shade fabric is typically wrapped around the rod and secured to itself, by welding or stitching the shade fabric. The welding or stitching of the shade fabric, however, forms a visible seam that detracts from the appearance of the shade fabric.